


It's Over

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Multi, Secret Identity, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Unplanned Pregnancy, but its not what you think hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is in a relationship where he is in longer in love with the girl he is to marry. His best friends help him realize some truths.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



> Thanks to Maya for helping me formulate an idea because I would have made a mess.

_ 5 weeks before the day _

Johnny Storm and Spider-man were best friends. Johnny knew that he had a small crush on the hero so when Spidey told him that he was looking for a hook-up before he got married, Johnny tried not to volunteer himself. If Spidey was getting married then whatever he wanted wasn’t going to be enough for Johnny. 

“I just have to be with someone and make sure I’m not messing up our lives by getting married so young,” Spidey said. 

“Why not me?” Johnny said before he realized what he said. Spidey seemed surprised by the offer. 

“I mean if you feel okay with that,” Spidey said. “I would ask you to keep a blindfold on. I don’t want my identity given away.” Johnny agreed to that. It would give him a way to know what it would have been like to be with Spidey even if he never could be with him in the way he wanted.

“I agree,” Johnny said. Spidey nodded as he moved closer and pushed his mask to his nose before kissing Johnny. It was a kiss that made him feel special. The two didn’t notice the figure who was watching them from a distance.

_ 4 weeks before the day _

Harley had heard from Johnny about how he had been with Spidey. He had said not to mention it but Harley had heard it way too much from him and from Harry who couldn’t believe Spidey was cheating on his fiance with someone else. Harley couldn’t either. Peter just rolled his eyes as the three friends talked about the issue. 

“Maybe Spidey doesn’t want to marry whoever he is marrying. Maybe it’s an arranged marriage or something like that. Maybe she is pregnant or something with his kid,” Peter said. 

“Either that or he is polite as fuck,” Harley said. The other two agreed as they sat around talking.

“Which reminds me, when is your last freedom party?” Johnny asked. “Maybe Spidey will join us.” 

“Hopefully not,” Peter said. “Now I have to go to work. Tony has a list for me when I get in today.” The three of them waved goodbye as Peter left. It wasn’t until later when Harley ran into Spidey in his Iron Lad suit that he wondered what was going on with the guy.

“How are you doing?” Harley asked him.

“Okay,” Spidey said.

“Johnny was talking about what happened last week,” Harley said.

“Yeah,” Spidey said. “We have mutuals and they talk about it as well.”

“So you married now?” Harley asked.

“No, she has been planning away though. Still unsure if I’m doing the right thing. I mean she is great and all but we have had a rocky relationship and recently I feel like I’m only with her out of obligation,” Spidey said. Harley knew what that was like. He had dated someone who he felt he had to date before. 

“Maybe you should talk with her about this?” Harley suggested. Spidey seemed to sort of agree but Harley saw something in the way he stared off at the city before him. As if he wouldn’t take the advice of the other.

“Hooking up with someone else didn’t help you,” Harley pointed out. Spidey seemed to nod. 

“It made me feel more alive than others,” Spidey explained. 

“Johnny keeps talking about it,” Harley said. Spidey knew that from the way he seemed unsurprised. 

“Johnny was a nice change. My fiance just isn’t the person I think of when I go to bed,” Spidey admitted. 

“Who might be on your impeccable list of people who you would sleep with instead of your fiancee?” Harley asked him.

“Oh you know Johnny Storm and Harry Osborn are definitely on the list. Harley Keener would be to,” Spidey said. Harley froze at that. 

“Well have you asked either of them out?” Harley asked.

“Now Laddy, I can’t just ask them in my personal life. It’s not like I know the heir of SI or the heir of Oscorp,” Spidey said.

“Maybe approach them as Spidey?” Harley asked. “Your fiancee probably doesn’t know your secret does she?”

“It’s complicated,” Spidey explained.

“I say find those other two and sleep with them and get it out of your system,” Harley said. Spidey snorted before swinging off away from the other hero. Harley went home and sat on the roof that night wondering if he would actually be as stupid as Johnny. Spidey landed on the roof next to him. 

“Harley Keener?” Spidey asked.

“Spider-Man,” Harley said. 

“Isn’t it a bit too cold to stand out here?” Spidey asked. Harley knew it was but he didn’t know how to tell the other one he was right.

“Maybe I was waiting to be saved by a spider,” Harley teased.

“So you are friends with Iron Lad?” Spidey scoffed. “I had a feeling this whole time but I was not sure about it or if I was wrong and just thinking I was right.”

“Yes, we are friends. I make his tech like Peter Parker helps make your tech,” Harley responded. “He told me about your little issue.”

“It’s not an issue,” Spidey said. Harley nodded as he moved closer and pulled the mask up. I won’t say anything. “You can forget that anything was ever said.” Spidey pulls his mask a bit up over his nose. Harley swore he had seen those lips before. Maybe he should have but before he knew it he was kissing Spider-Man. The figure seemed to watch with fist curled. 

_ 3 weeks before the day _

Harry had heard enough about Harley and Johnny’s sexual escapades. Harry knew that he was on the list but he didn’t know. Harry had gone out as Hobgoblin but Spidey hadn’t been running in the same circles recently. Harry wondered if maybe he wouldn’t run into Spidey at all. He was out in his suit when Spidey showed up again. 

“Hey Spidey,” Hobgoblin said. 

“Hey Hobgoblin. What’s been going on with you?” Spidey asked.

“Well I’m going to be a groomsman in a few weeks. My best mate is getting married,” Harry said.

“Nice, I’m going to be a groom in a few weeks,” Spidey said. 

“So do you need a distraction?” Harry asked. Spidey nodded as he looked at Harry.

“Blindfolds,” Spidey said.

“She isn’t going to find out about these little escades?” Harry asked. Spidey shook his head as Harry moved close to him. The two looked at each other wondering if they should wait or what. The two stared as the figure in the background watched them waiting for the betrayal again. 

_ 2 weeks until the day _

Peter was drunk. It was a rare thing but Thor maybe helped. Peter was enjoying his time when Harry moved closer.

“So I slept with Spidey,” Harry said.

“Cool, I slept with Hobgoblin,” Peter said.

“We aren’t going to talk about this are we,” Harry said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Peter told Harry. Harry felt bad for bringing it up. He knew Peter was about to marry Felicia in two weeks. 

“How about we all get drunk and just forget?” Harry suggested. Peter nodded as he moved over to where Johnny was pouring shoots as the rest of the party continued as Harry watched Peter knowing the truth.

~

Peter woke with arms around him. He didn’t remember going home last night or heading back to Felicia’s place. He opened his eyes to see Johnny still asleep next to him and two people talking quietly. Peter got himself up seeing Harry and Harley barely dressed as he grabbed his clothes.

“Don’t think about it, Parker,” Harry said. 

“I thought we agreed to forget,” Peter said.

“We agreed that we would get drunk and forget last night,” Harry said. Harley looked at him confused. Peter sighed as he looked at Harry.

“I gotta go. I have errands to run and wedding prep that I can’t get out of,” Peter said. 

“It’s okay,” Harley said, which made Peter leave waving bye to the other two. Harry was irritated as he walked out of the room leaving Harley and Johnny alone. 

_ A week until the day _

“I’m pregnant,” Felicia said. Peter looked at her confused.

“We haven’t had sex in at least a year,” Peter said.

“I know,” Felicia said. “I was dating this guy for the past two months. It was very serious but we broke it off recently because I told him I was getting married.” Peter looked at her feeling betrayed.

“You want to marry me and have a kid with me that isn’t my kid?” Peter asked. Felicia nodded. “I don’t even love you anymore. I can’t feel that about you like I did before.” Peter started to walk away.

“This is because you can’t keep it in your pants,” Felicia said. Peter turned to her annoyed. “I saw what you did with the others. You slept with your friends because you don’t love me.” 

“I don’t love you because you’re a backstabbing bitch,” Peter said. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Yes, I cheated on you but at least I played it safe and at the end of the day I was going to marry you but now I’m going to go hang with my friends who I slept with at my bachelor party. So go back to whoever you were screwing.” 

“You will come back and regret wanting to leave me,” Felicia said. “You always leave and then you come back.” Peter just walked out heading away from there figuring he could talk to his friends instead.

~

Peter walked into Harry and Harley’s place where Johnny and Harley were playing Mario Kart as Harry was making drinks. Harry looked at him surprised.

“I thought Felicia and you had last minute wedding stuff?” Harry asked.

“I’m not getting married now,” Peter said. “I’m official single. Felicia is out the door for good.” Harley and Johnny pause their game. As Harry worked on a drink for Peter as they all sat around and talked.

_ The day _

He was now dating his best friends after what happened. He had told them he had been over Felicia for a while. Harry was the one to bring it up. Apparently after the bachelor party, the three had started dating. Peter joined into the relationship and just fit. Though Harry was the only one who had any idea that Peter had a secret from all of them. He was actually at the tower on the balcony when he took off his mask about to change into civilian clothes when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Harley and Tony. Harley looked surprised as Tony looked amused.

“Hey Pete,” Tony said. “How was patrol?”

“Calm,” Peter said. “What are you both doing here?” 

“Waiting for flamehead,” Tony said. “His group wanted some help from the avengers with a Doom thing so they are all here except the youngest one.” Peter nodded as he entered and headed to change before joining the rest in the living room. Harley must not have told Johnny yet because Johnny seemed surprised to see him. 

“What are you doing here?” Johnny asked.

“I was working late and needed to change clothes. I’m actually heading home now so I’ll see you both later,” Peter told Johnny and Harley before leaving the two of them to go home to where Harry was painting. 

“Why do I have a feeling you did something stupid?” Harry said looking at Peter.

“Harley found out that secret we haven’t talked about that we both know,” Peter said.

“He did?” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Peter said. 

“He is Iron Lad right?” Harry asked.

“I’m pretty sure, but I could never prove it,” Peter said. Harry nodded. Peter sat and watched Harry as he painted until Harley and Johnny came home.

“We need to talk,” Harley said.

“We are all superheroes,” Harry said. Harley looked shocked as did Johnny.

“You are…” Harley started.

“Hobgoblin,” Harry finished for him. “Peter is Spidey, Johnny is Human Torch, and you are Iron Lad. Peter and I figured out each other’s identities forever ago. We just pretended not to.”

“So we all slept with Peter before his bachelor party,” Johnny said after a while of thinking. The others nodded. Peter seemed to feel his cheeks warm up. “Okay so how about we go on patrol tomorrow together? There is a raid to take down Doom anyways happening and the extra hands would help my team out.” They all nodded as they pulled each other into a hug and held on to each other tight. 


End file.
